


Anniversary

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [22]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Humiliation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Slut/Bitch/Whore Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill and his partner Jayna decide to splurge on their anniversary, dolling themselves up for a fancy restaurant and heating up beneath the tablecloth before going back to the hotel for more fun.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainasolo17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/gifts).



> A birthday present for jainasolo17. Hope you have a great one and enjoy!

Considering the effort it took to wiggle her round ass into the dress, lacquer her face, tackle the mane that was her hair, and shove her feet into the torture devices known as stilletos, Jayna decided it was worth it if it meant seeing Bill in that suit. Black on black, trim cut, fabric positively screaming across the breadth of his massive shoulders, Bill cut a dashing figure beside her as they stood in line behind the maitre ‘d stand.

It wasn’t often the two of them bothered to get gussied up outside of an awards show or public event, but for this year’s anniversary they went fancy: elegant attire, high end restaurant, and splurging on a hotel suite twenty minutes away, purely for the fun of a change of scenery.

Queue advancing, Bill smiled, giving her waist a squeeze. After a couple of minutes, Jayna noticed his fingers drifting southward, seeking the curve of her ass. “Why Mr. Hader…” Jayna chuckled, taking his wrist and guiding him back into position with a chastening grin. “Where do you think that hand is going?”

Leaning in, Bill’s grip on her tightened as the barest hint of his chin stubble grazed her cheek. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t let me fuck you right here if I wanted to.” Bill straightened up, cobalt eyes challenging and smirk a taunt as they took another step forward.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to.” Jayna’s eyebrow ticked up, Bill giving her a tiny nod of concession as their turn arrived.

Grateful to get a corner table where it was relatively quiet, Bill lifted his sparkling water, taking a sip and studying Jayna’s smiling face. “So…” He set down his glass. “This last year. Any favorite highlights?”

“Hmm…” Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, a grin blossomed over Jayna’s plump lips. “You fucking my face while we were stuck in traffic.”

Prominent eyebrows popping up, Bill pursed his lips. “Which time?”

“Good point.” Jayna chuckled. “How about you?”

Staring off into the middle distance, Bill tapped his fingers on the tablecloth. “Hmm...Going to have to go with the rooftop in Seattle, back in July.”

Jayne shook her head, laughing. “But we got locked up there!”

“Yeah, well…” Lifting a broad shoulder, Bill smiled. “Eventually someone heard you screaming.”

Picking up her menu, Jayna waved it around. “I suppose we should decide what to eat.”

Bill allowed his sapphire eyes to crawl down the length of her body, cock twitching as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Jayna’s breasts, her cleavage prominent in the slinky black dress. “Mmhmm…”

Waiter approaching their table, Bill interlaced their fingers, smiling at Jayna as he lowered their joined hands. “Hello, My name is Martin. I’ll be your server this evening. Do you folks know what you would like or do you need a few minutes?”

“You ready?” Bill looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Jayna nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll have the--” Pulling her arm toward him beneath the white table cloth, Bill placed Jayna’s hand over his burgeoning erection, pleasantly polite expression unchanging as he began rubbing himself with her palm. Jaw hanging, Jayna realized the server was looking at her expectantly. “Oh, I, um…” Jayna blinked over at Bill, trying to remember what she planned to order, though suddenly it wasn’t food she wanted to put in her mouth. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll...I’m going to have the salmon. Thank you.” After specifying her choice of side, she handed back her menu.

“And I’ll have…” Sticking out his lower lip, Bill guided her toward his balls, brow furrowed in mock concentration. “The roast pork, please. Thank you.”

Waiter leaving with a smile, Bill took his hand away and allowed Jayna to carry on her ministrations, tugging him through the confines of the fabric until he emitted a soft sigh. 

“What’s got you all revved up tonight?” Jayna slid her fingers up, seeking the wide head of Bill’s cock. She could clearly sense the outline and she wondered if Bill wasn’t going commando beneath his black slacks, tingling at the thought.

“You.” Bill tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, placing a palm on her thigh. For a while he merely held, fingers aligned with the slit of her dress. Jayna unzipped his pants, sneaking inside the warmth to claim Bill’s thick cock, hopeful that her jerking would encourage him to move against her. But Bill’s touch was steady and his oceanic eyes firm.

Barely containing the grunt that huffed through his nose as Jayna wickedly juiced the tip of his cock, she smirked at his reaction. Bill trickled up her inner thigh, smiling when he discovered himself correct about those missing panty lines.

Tip of his finger tracing her slit, Jayna wanted to rock forward, to shamelessly hump Bill’s huge hand. Hell, she wanted to mount him right there in the restaurant, ride his cock until she screamed and not give a fuck who saw. But realizing that impracticality, Jayna tightened the circle of her fist, lips parted and eyes heavy as she whispered, “Bill…”

Giggling mischievously, Bill’s breath hitched halfway through as he swooped in, patrician nose drawing down Jayna’s cheek as he breached the lips of her pussy, a glow of pride in his broad chest at her drenched depths. Jayna’s eyes fell closed, her body shuffling down a bit as Bill outlined her clit. “Oh, I’m sorry…” Bill murmured, chuckling. “Am I distracting you?”

Doubling her efforts, Jayna feverishly yanked, not giving a damn who noticed her pumping arm, eyes flashing and mouth set. “Hardly.”

Bill grit his teeth, muscle in his sharp jaw jumping, knuckles of his free hand whitening over the back of the booth. “Jayna, you…” Sharply inhaling, Bill’s nose flared as his balls tightened to his body, familiar heat crackling in his loins. “You better plan to get on your knees.” Voice deep, dangerous, Bill drilled into her with his dark blue eyes, continually pressing harder into Jayna’s sensitive clit. “Because I am not walking out of here with cum on my suit.”

“And if I don’t?” Jayna bit her lip, tilting her head as her hand hastened. Stare stormy, Bill withdrew his hand from between her legs, shining fingers closing menacingly about her wrists with a simmering snarl. “Ugh, fine.” Rolling her eyes in mock frustration, Jayna not-so-subtly knocked her fork to the floor. “Whoops.” She stated flatly, giving a slow blink that would’ve made Bill laugh had he not been teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

Jayna dropped beneath the table cloth in faux retrieval, hurriedly capturing Bill’s substantial cock, wrapping her lips around the wide head, sucking hard and fast and dirty as she furiously tugged the shaft into her mouth,

Elbows on the table, Bill hid his mouth behind his folded hands, eyes closed and body tensing. Heels twisting in the floor, Bill’s ass rose from the seat, tipping his hips into the hot recesses of Jayna’s mouth as far as he dared. Bobbing rapidly and pressing her tongue firmly to the underside of his length, Jayna gave his balls a tantalizing fondle and it was all over. Hot, salty cum painted the back of her throat as Bill managed to pass off his stuttered groan as a clearing of his throat, covering his face in a way he usually didn’t in public as it was far too iconic to his career and people made their jokes, but Bill couldn’t help it as Jayna emerged, thumb giving his frenulum a teasing pass before dropping his cock and wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

Zipping up as their food arrived, Jayna squirmed, urge to rut herself into the surface of the seat nearly insatiable and curious as to whether or not she already soaked a visible spot into her dress as she repeatedly returned her focus to her food. Bill chomped on a bite of potato, his hand kneading the ivory flesh of Jayna’s thigh, but nothing more. As they ate in a silence that, while companionable, buzzed with restrained desire, Jayna was tempted to beg Bill to touch her, though certain that request would prove futile as his sculpted jaw contentedly chewed.

They finished their meal, and the mere graze of Bill’s fingers at the small of her back was exhilarating as he walked Jayna out to the car, opening the door for her before getting into the driver’s seat. Immediately she took his chiseled face in both hands, capturing his pink lips. 

But Bill remained a statue beneath her touch. The man giggled. Fucking  _ giggled _ at her, taking Jayna’s wrists and guiding them down. “ _ Tsk, tsk, tsk…”  _ Mouth pouted and dark brows furrowed, he wagged a finger with an expression so infuriating Jayna considered slapping it off his handsome face. “Not yet.”

Drive to the hotel torturous, Jayna folded her hands in her lap in an effort to avoid fidgeting, or throwing away all inhibition and cramming one between her legs. After procuring their room key, Bill and Jayna entered the elevator. Squeezing his broad frame amongst the other four patrons, Bill wrapped his arms around Jayna from behind, pulling her close and shifting his weight from foot to foot while he hummed, presuming it would be perceived by those around them as a cute, romantic gesture.

In reality, Bill’s half hard cock skipped cruelly over the crack of her ass and Jayna wanted to bend her knees, arch her back, use the tall, beautiful man as her own personal scratching post. Elevator dinging, Bill hovered close as Jayna struck out into the hall, striding quickly and forcing him to utilize his long legs if he wanted to hide his excitement from passersby in the curve of her body. 

Scanning the card, they entered and Bill’s strong hands took Jayna by the shoulders once she discarded her purse. “Mmm…” Kissing the exposed skin of her swan-like neck, Bill inched down her zipper, ticking the spaghetti straps off before his fingers looped around to tug down the collar of her dress and expose her breasts. Bill crouched to bring the stretchy fabric over her ass and down to the floor, Jayna standing before him in nothing but heels as he ascended, wide mouth a grin.

“Come on.” Twisting a large fist into her hair, Bill marched her across the room. Bill tossed back the curtains, casting his jacket onto a nearby chair before his pelvis smacked her forward into the freezing window, Jayna’s palms barely shooting up in time to prevent her face hitting the glass.

Breasts smushed, her nipples ached with cold as Bill grabbed two handfuls of her ass. Lifting, separating, thrusting. Again and again. Hoist cheeks. Open. Insert clothed cock. Moan.

Gathering her hair to the side, Bill’s lips moved over her neck, rough chin chafing as he continued to hump her for all the world to see. Sure, they were twenty floors up, mere specks to those on the sidewalks below. But the idea that a voyeur with a telescope in one of the buildings opposite might be drooling over her bare flesh titillated Jayna as she watched Bill’s ravenous reflection.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Nipping at her ear, Bill’s rounded teeth stretched the lobe, big hand curling about her hip, Jayna afraid to hope their destination might lie between her thighs.

“Yes.” She breathed, reaching back to wind her fingers into his chestnut waves. “Please, Bill. Fuck me.”

Bill stepped back from her with a chuckle, relishing her mewl of discontent as Jayna quickly removed her goose pimpled flesh from the window to face him. Hands in his pockets, Bill strolled to the couch as though he were on a casual jaunt around a lake on a Spring day, lower lip protruding and deep blue eyes alighting around the room in consideration before he sat down.

Jayna took half a step toward him when Bill held a wide palm aloft. “No.” Pointing toward the floor, the muscle in his crisp jaw flashed, waving at her, whether to admit passage or shoo Jayna away, she wasn’t certain. “Hands and knees.” Descending, Bill nodded his approval before two fingers beckoned. “Crawl to me.”

As Jayna approached, carpet fibers plusher than she might’ve imagined given their appearance, she was struck by how tremendously large Bill appeared from this angle. Not to mention, with his lengthy legs spread, expressive eyebrow raised as he palmed the stiff column of his erection and ran his tongue over his teeth within his wide mouth, lecherous in the extreme.

Jayna touched his knees and Bill stopped her once more with an outstretched hand. “You would suck me again, wouldn’t you?” Flinty voice soft, it was almost as if Bill didn’t know the answer as he spoke. “You love it, don’t you, you slut? Sucking my cock. Hmm? Don’t you?”

“Yes.” Mouth filling with saliva, Jayna nodded eagerly. “I love it.” 

Bill’s broad frame rolled, giving himself a squeeze. “Hmm…” Narrowing his eyes, Bill studied her in silence. “Alright, stand up.” Rising, Jayna tucked back her hair and Bill held a finger aloft, twirling. “Turn around.” Jayna faced the bed, Bill sighing in delight. “Bend over.” Relentlessly pawing her ass, Bill yanked Jayna down into his lap and began dragging her over his massive cock, hand hooking around to fiddle between her thighs.

Jayna’s body warred. Half of her wanted to rock forward, open her legs and rub over his hard cock, try to drive Bill’s hand urgently against her swollen clit. The other half wanted nothing more than to melt against his firm chest, turning in to link their mouths, Bill’s tongue, incredibly adept at a plethora of voices, speaking promises of passion as it twirled with her own.

As a result Jayna thrashed atop him violently. Frustrated by her directionless wiggling, Bill’s powerful arm crossed the front of Jayna’s chest, holding her against himself and fervently driving his erection into her springy flesh, racing over Jayna’s clit until she began to shake and shriek in his grasp.

“Alright.” Releasing her right at the cusp of oblivion, Jayna let out a cry of disappointment. “That’s enough. Turn around.”

Jayna placed a foot on the floor to reposition herself and found her leg unreliable before she straddled Bill, wasting no time in smearing her sopping pussy over his slacks, throwing her head back in rapture as she rested her palms back on his knees.

For a moment Bill simply grinned, hands beside himself as his deep blue eyes absorbed the image of Jayna’s body writhing above him like the mopping panels of a car wash, wet and relentless and loud as she sought to polish herself against the rigid surface of his cock.

“Fuck…” Jayna exclaimed as she rolled her hips. “You might make me cum just like this, Bill.”

Square chin rising defiantly, the pincers of Bill’s huge hands closed over her hips. “What the fuck do you mean ‘might’?” Bill adjusted until he was perched on the edge of the couch, Jayna draping her arms over his expansive shoulders as he began viciously whorling them together. 

Wide head of his cock tripping over her engorged clit, Jayna locked her legs behind his broad back, rapidly pulsing her hips. “ _ Oh fuck! Bill, yes! Fuck, that feels so good! Please don’t stop!” _

“Mmm...yeah, you like that?” Snapping forward shark-like, Bill’s rounded teeth caught her neck, leaving behind a chirp of surprise and a perfect pink impression before he leaned Jayna back further, reveling in how she trembled at his handiwork. “Am I going to make you cum?”

“ _ Yes!”  _ Jayna cried, hopelessly trying to swoop in for a kiss, Bill denying access each time. Instead, as Jayna bore down onto his gyrating cock, his pants thoroughly saturated to the point that Jayna could no longer tell the difference between their texture and that of her own body, Bill served her an expression of utmost amusement. One prominent eyebrow raised, pink lips smirking, those dark blue eyes clearly chimed,  _ ‘told you so _ ’ as Bill stopped, letting his arms fall at his sides.

“ _ Oh fuck! Please! Please! _ ” Opening her thighs over him and frantically humping, Jayna was millimeters away from rhapsody and her hands couldn’t seem to decide where to touch Bill. Holding his stubbled face, tearing at his dark locks, pulling at his suspenders as she worked herself over his immobile, chuckling form.

“You want to cum, you slut?” Bill’s voice, a deep siren calling her from the shores of sanity and Jayna all too willing to dive into the tumultuous waters. “Do it yourself.”

Pistoning her knees, Jayna snuck her arms behind him, gathering Bill to herself and tucking into the crook of his neck, thankful he allowed himself to be pliable as she pressed into his warmth, cheeks chafing and hips crashing. “ _ Oh Bill! Yes! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Her body shivering above him, Bill flowed his hand up her legs, rubbing the small of her back and turning into her, mouth moving over Jayna’s neck, finding that spot where her neck joined her ear, perhaps his favorite spot in the world, and following tongue with teeth with lips.

“Alright.” Large hand smacking her ass, Jayna barely had time to catch her breath. “Get up.” Taking jellied steps away, when Bill stood Jayna was strangely proud at the mess she managed to make of him. Short dark hair sticking up in all directions, tie swinging loose with a peek of chest hair visible through the two open buttons of his black shirt, one suspender dangling, and a huge moist stain covering the front of his pants, under which his turgid cock demandingly stood.

“Hmm…” Flicking the tie away, Bill began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his built chest with a grin. “Maybe I shouldn’t have let you cum yet.” Jayna stared openly as Bill exposed his arms, glorying in their exquisite nature. She adored Bill’s body, all strong foundation covered in soft insulation, the ideal mix of firm and supple. “But…” Unzipping his slacks with a warm smile, Bill shrugged his vast shoulders. “I suppose it is our anniversary.” Bill dropped them to the floor, along with his boxers, Jayna never failing to marvel at his shapely legs, and of course, his massive, beautiful cock. “I can be nice. For once.”

Bill approached, the waves of need radiating off of Jayna palpable. It was almost as if he didn’t have to touch her, as though Bill could hover his sizable hands inches from her skin and she would find herself in the throes of euphoria at the mere thought of him, at the simple idea of Bill.

Roughly snatching her hips, Bill’s cock bumped against her navel and he bent down, nuzzling into her face between his words. “You want me to make you cum again, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Jayna breathed, trying to catch his lips as Bill swept in for her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, but the most she accomplished was kissing the corner of his mouth.

Bill tiptoed his fingers down her body. “You want me to eat this pussy? Hmm?” Delicately petting her lips, Jayna’s sensitivity was such that her knees buckled, but Bill came with her, making her take the sensation as he continued his gentle stroking. “I bet you’d like that, you slut. You want me to lick this pretty pussy, don’t you?”

“Oh fuck…” Jayna nodded insistently, fingers digging into his pale skin. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Bill let out an extended sigh. Hands on her shoulders, he narrowed his eyes before coming around behind. “Well…” A wide palm cracked over her ass without warning, leaving a sting in its wake. Jayna squealed as Bill crawled into bed, laying on his back. Looking up at her, Bill patted his stubbled cheek. “Climb on, then.”

Grinning, Jayna couldn’t scurry to the top of the mattress fast enough, positioning one knee on either side of Bill’s handsome face before gingerly lowering herself. Jayna gripped the headboard, holding the majority of her weight aloft as Bill’s long tongue spiraled up to lick her open. After a couple of minutes, Jayna heard a snarl of anger below her and Bill’s powerful arms shot up, squid-like as they dragged her down onto his sturdy jaw and he began to voraciously consume.

“Oh...oh  _ fuck… _ ” Pitching forward, Jayna rested her forehead on the wall as Bill lapped at her swollen clit, moaning into her and heedless of smothering as he greedily held her body against his eager face. “ _ Oh Bill! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop! _ ”

Determined to use every part of his wide mouth to stimulate her, Bill enclosed her tender nub with his pink lips, tongue flickering, the shattering pitch of Jayna’s moans above made his cock plead beneath Bill’s navel. Hand leaving her hip, Bill jerked himself as he sucked, her pillowy thighs glued to his face and scrubbed raw as Jayna rutted and quaked. 

“ _ Oh fuck! Bill! Bill, yes! Yes!” _ The combination of gravity and Bill’s rapacious devouring sent her into delirium and Jayna curled over his head, practically in the fetal position as an endless cascade of orgasms crashed over her, waves of heat booming over her skin as she convulsed, wrenching the dark tendrils from the crown of Bill’s head as she screamed.

Tipping weakly to the side, nothing but a trembling puddle of useless limbs, Jayna gulped oxygen and Bill licked his pink lips lasciviously, smearing a carved forearm across his shining face. Once Jayna’s eyes fluttered back to reality, strong hands hooked under her arms, hauling her into position on the bed before firmly throwing her knees apart.

“You ready to get fucked, slut?” Biting off the words, Bill touched his tongue to his teeth, impish in his anticipation as he balanced on one hand beside her, the other swiping the thick head of his cock over Jayna’s entrance.

“Yes.” Jayna grinned, threading her fingers through Bill’s dark locks. “Fuck me.”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Speaking through clenched teeth, Bill’s oceanic eyes glittered with something akin to malice. “The whole floor is going to know my name.”

Jayna lifted a skeptical eyebrow. “Just this floor? Why Bill, you must be losing your touch.”

With a deep, rumbling chuckle, Bill shook his head, eyes alight and smirking. Suddenly Jayna was facing the wall, cheek searing and sound of slapped skin ringing in her ears as the outline of Bill’s handprint glowed on her cheek.

“How’s that?” Bill lowered himself to her ear, voice the shadow of a whisper. “Did I find my  _ ‘touch _ ,’ bitch?”

Turning back up to him with a smile, Bill was less than half an inch from her face. Sapphire eyes wide, left one twitching a little. Nose flared, mouth approaching a snarl. Jayna kissed it away with a chuckle. “You still got it, Bill.”

Hand claiming her chin, Bill growled. “You’re goddamn right.” Clapping inside of her unceremoniously, Jayna gasped as Bill’s thick cock stretched her open. Bill came to his knees, hoisting both of Jayna’s legs over his mountainous shoulders before placing his thumb to her clit. Mercilessly pounding, Jayna’s heels danced in the air behind Bill’s joined ears and she fisted her hands in the sheets as his huge cock tamped against her g-spot without fail, Jayna’s body already anxious to keep him ensconced.

“Mmm...fuck yeah.” Bill thrummed over her clit, hammering Jayna with abandon as her eyes rolled and she cinched around him. “Cum on my cock. I know you love it, you slut. You love getting fucked by my cock, don’t you?  _ Don’t you?” _

“ _ Yes!” _ Jayna cried, driving herself onto Bill and shoving her head back into the pillow as he worked away inside of her. “ _ Yes! I love it!” _

Bill bent forward, folding her pretzel-like as he ruthlessly barreled into Jayna’s depths. “ _ Yeah! Fucking take it! Take my cock! Cum for me, you whore! Cum on my cock! Cum for me! _ ”

Wailing with expended lust, Jayna ripped at Bill’s short tendrils, bearing onto him despite the fact that Bill penetrated her so effectively she could tell the soreness would leave her limping tomorrow. “ _ Yes! Fuck! Fuck me! Don’t stop! Right there!” _

Bill nailed her into the mattress with incredible velocity, frame creaking menacingly beneath them. “ _ Say my name, bitch! Say it! Who fucks you so good? Who? Say it! _ ” Bill smacked her cheek, though he wasn’t able to get much torque with her leg obtruding his shoulder. “ _ Fucking say it!” _

“ _ Bill! Bill! Yes! Fuck! Yes!”  _ Constricting around him, eyes nothing but white in her skull, Jayna’s limbs rattled and a tremulous scream shook from her curvaceous frame before Bill laid her flat with a groan.

“Oh  _ fuck… _ ” Pressure intense on his sensitive cock, Bill’s powerful arms scooped Jayna near, fusing to her lips. Bill rocketed inside of her, frenetic, whimper-laced kisses issuing from his lips as he hopelessly searched for a deeper, warmer place for his release.

“ _ Oh Jayna! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” _ Panting into her open mouth, Bill wanted to look at Jayna, tried to keep his blue eyes open, but failed as his whirling pelvis was knocked off kilter. “ _ Fuck! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” _ Toes pointing and face scrunching, Bill bared his rounded teeth with a sharp inhale, muscles flexed and holding Jayna almost too tight. With a whine that sounded as if it should’ve stopped to ask for directions before it exited his throat, Bill shuddered, draining hot cum inside of Jayna before his large frame gradually settled.

Inhale. Exhale. Aftershocks continued to throb around Bill as he softened inside of her, sending zaps to the base of his brain, but he withstood, moving lazy kisses over Jayna’s dewy flesh, big hand lifting to play with her sweat-darkened hair.

“Mmm…” Jayna hummed joyously, encasing Bill in her limbs and rocking them back and forth as she touched a kiss to his stubbled jaw. “That was good. Another year down.”

Lifting his head, Bill caressed Jayna’s cheek, flashing a crooked grin. “And many more to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
